


Secret

by Vall_Rosé (bts_b18)



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crossdressing, Hongjoong solo, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Teasing, hongjoong in lingerie, idolverse, metion of seongjoong, pretty tame acutally, someone teach me how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bts_b18/pseuds/Vall_Ros%C3%A9
Summary: Hongjoong finds a pretty set of lingerie in his drawer and is curious how it would look on him. What he didn't expect is just how much he likes it.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong & Park Seonghwa
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954144
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> First Entry for Kinktober 2020 by @ellobean on twitter.
> 
> Today's choice was: lingerie
> 
> I'm doing this challenge in order to improve my writing. Also all the entries are not beta read so there can be some spelling mistakes.
> 
> Happy Kinktober everyone ~

Hongjoong had spend a lot of time in the studio lately, their comeback was approaching and there was just so much to do and so little time. That had naturally led to him not having time to neither tidy up his room nor to do the laundry. The later was currently causing a problem since he had come home to wash up and change but was not able to find any clean clothing. He rummaged through the deepest corner of his drawer, hoping to find at least some underwear, even if he had outgrown it. Underwear too small was still better than nothing. 

Hongjoong’s hand closed around something soft yet rifled. Confused he pulled out the little bundle of fabric. 

It was baby pink.

And was this lace?

For a moment Hongjoong just stared at his hand searching his brain for any clue of how this had gotten into his drawer. 

And then he remembered: San and Wooyoung had given it to him as a birthday present last year. It had been a joke really, meant to make him flustered and embarrassed. They had probably expected him to toss it away. But Hongjoong had not been able to do so, the set being way to pretty to throw away. The lingerie was a set of a bra and very revealing panties made of thin lace. He moved the fabric between his fingers. It was so soft. What would it be like to wear it? How would the laced material feel on his skin? 

An idea forming in his head, Hongjoong strode out of his room into the bathroom, lingerie clutched tight in his hands. He could feel a faint blush forming on his cheeks. 

Nobody was going to see this apart from him. There was no need to feel embarrassed! He reassured himself.

As soon as he had entered the bathroom, he locked the door behind him. He undressed, feeling slightly nervous, tossing his dirty clothing onto the floor. Hesitantly Hongjoong stepped into the pink laced panties. And even if San and Wooyoung had given him the set as a joke, they had gotten the size right. The shape of the panties was unfamiliar and maybe a bit uncomfortable since the fabric did not really left a lot of space to accommodate his dick and balls. Soft as the material was in his hands, it was rather rough on the sensitive skin between his legs. This however did not bother Hongjoong. No, it was quite the opposite. The slight scratch feeling so good it made his dick twitch with interest. 

Feeling if he would try on the panties, he should match it with the top, Hongjoong tried on the lacy bralette as well. It sat a little tight around his chest but apart from that it fit. Still nervous as to if it would look good, he walked towards the full body mirror leaned against the bathroom wall. The sight that greeted him deepened his blush even further. Hongjoong looked pretty, beautiful even. The pink was almost glowing against his white skin. The top highlighted his toned chest just in the right ways. As for the panties… 

Hongjoong felt his dick hardening even more. The panties where so much tighter than it had felt before. They were just barely covering everything. The outline of his cock was clearly visible through the thin material, the tip of it peeking out through the waistband. Two ribbons held the panties together on the hips and a little golden key was glittering in the middle of the front lace. The same key was shining on the middle part of his top, making it a perfect match. 

Hongjoong turned around, observing how the lace cupped around his ass, making it look plush and round. Would Seonghwa like how the lingerie looked on him? He had complimented him on the half skirts. Said they made him looks pretty and cute. 

Now the thought of Seonghwa looking at him while he was wearing only this set of laced underwear was taking ahold of his mind. How the black-haired male would tell Hongjoong that he was so beautiful wearing it for him. Hongjoong only partly registered how he started moving his fingers up and down the front of his panties, imagining it to be Seonghwa’s long slender ones. A quite moan tumbled from his lips. 

He leaned back against the tiles of the wall, shivering slightly from the cold sensation. He did not pay it any mind though, being too lost in his phantasies. Seonghwa’s one hand curving around his chin, pulling him into a messy kiss, while the other was still rubbing the now pre-cum damp lace over his cock. Hongjoong whined at the tase he was giving himself yet refusing to let himself come. He slipped his fingers into the side of the panties, sighing at the feeling of skin on skin. He let his fingertips wander up and down the sites of his cock, barely adding enough pressure.

Hongjoong went on for some time, teasing himself until he was shaking and to far gone. He pulled down the pink fabric, closing his hand around his dick. He jerked himself of feverously biting his lip in an attempt to quite down the moans. He made himself open his eyes and gaze at his reflection. His blue hair was sticking to head, where sweat hat begun to form. Still a soft blush ghosting his slightly parted cheeks. This alone looked beautiful. 

But what finally made him tumble over the edge was the view of the pretty pink laced panties, pushed down just to the base of his flushed cock. They where nearly cutting into his hips where he had spread his legs. Hongjoong forced himself to watch as he came. A moan so loud that there was no way nobody had heard, ripped from this throat. Cum spilled onto his stomach, running down his legs, staining the fabric. He was shaking so hard that he had trouble standing straight while he was riding out his orgasm. Hongjoong gave himself a few strokes more, loving the way it made his whole body shivered at the oversensitivity. 

When his breathing had steadied, he pulled the panties back up, taking in the sight in the mirror once more. 

Maybe, just maybe he had a thing for pretty lingerie.


End file.
